The present invention relates generally to clamping systems and more specifically, this invention relates to c-clamps and vises and provides an improved quick position method and apparatus for use of these devices.
Several U.S. patents describe clamping systems. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 298,704 issued to Norris et al. on May 13, 1884; U.S. Pat. No. 823,748 issued to Walden on Jun. 19, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 825,151 issued on McLean on Jul. 3, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 947,619 issued to Orr on Jan. 25, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,140,646 issued to Abernathy on May 25, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,458 issued to Farrell on Nov. 11, 1947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,698 issued to Flynn on Dec. 12, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,886 issued to Naureckas on Feb. 3, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,624 issued to Timmer on Apr. 11, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,892 issued to Wu on Apr. 21, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,547 issued to Cox on Aug. 13, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,427 issued to Lodrick, Sr., on Jun. 28, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,169 issued to Lodrick, Sr., on May 15, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,736 issued to Allison on Sep. 7, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,973 issued to Khachatoorian on Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,621 issued to Ping on Jun. 26, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,241 issued to Harrison on Oct. 2, 2001. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Of particular note in this list of patents is U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,241, issued to Harrison on Oct. 2, 2001, entitled Adjustable C-Clamp. This patent describes an adjustable C-Clamp including a frame which receives a clamp cylinder at the top clamp seat. A slotted cylinder is then secured in the clamp cylinder such that a clamp rod may be moveably disposed in the slotted cylinder for a quick movement in and out of the cylinder. A clamp rod pin is positioned on the clamp rod to engage the slotted cylinder. The clamp rod pin is designed to traverse a pair of parallel, diametrically-opposed a longitudinally cylinder slots in the slotted cylinder to facilitate slideably adjusting the clamp rod in the slotted cylinder. Rotation of the clamp rod in the clamp cylinder seats the pins in a pair of multiple spaced-apart pin slots to provide for threaded extension of the clamp cylinder through the top clamp seat.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 946,619 issued to Orr on Jan. 25, 1910, which discloses a wrench. This patent describes the use of a shank with a flat side including teeth that are adapted to engage a toothed sleeve for positioning the jaws of the wrench. As can be noted by the disclosure of this patent, this teaching is limited in the available positioning of the jaws by the engagement of the teeth.
These prior art patents have several disadvantages including the available adjustment of the systems and the control of the pieces in relation to each other in these systems as well as the overall strength of the system provided by their means of connection. What is needed then is an improved positioning system for clamps and vises.